Question: Solve for $x$ : $8 = \dfrac{x}{4}$
Answer: Multiply both sides by $4$ $ 8 {\cdot 4} = \dfrac{x}{4} {\cdot 4} $ Simplify: $32 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{4}} \cdot \cancel{4}$ $x = 32$